


i've got this thing / gonna blow your mind

by amaelamin



Series: ot6 tumblr prompts [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: prompt: OT6 smut- Hakyeon has a secret special stage performance that requires him to pole-dance. The other five watch the broadcast together and are waiting for him when he finally gets home. Basically just Hakyeon body worship. Please write in the boys' reactions while they watch Hakyeon's performance~





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to @gyunikum for the song!

“It’s starting!” Hongbin yells from the living room, and four pairs of feet hightail it to the sofa; the slowest being Wonsik, predictably, who has to take a seat on the floor amidst his own grumbling.

“You can sit on my lap,” Jaehwan grins, smelling easy bait, and Wonsik blushes, _predictably_. Hongbin rolls his eyes and turns up the television volume.

“Shut up,” Taekwoon flaps a hand in their general direction, Jaehwan dodging it. Hakyeon has been dropping tantalising hints while infuriatingly keeping very close-mouthed about this special performance for three weeks – given their crazy schedules and how sometimes they’ve had to learn new choreography only a day before a performance the thought of what could possibly need so much preparation is undeniably intriguing. Add that to the fact that Hakyeon absolutely refused to tell them what it is – Cha Hakyeon, Lover of Gossip and Secrets, Sieve Mouth Extraodinaire – and the five of them couldn’t have _not_ watched even if they wanted to.

 _You’re really going to like it_ , Hakyeon had said before leaving them this morning, and his little knowing smile when he said it is lingering in their collective memory.

“Please don’t be sexy,” Wonsik sends up a quiet prayer for himself, and Taekwoon snorts.

“I feel like I should go get popcor-“ Sanghyuk starts, only to be summarily shushed by the others as the emcees finally finish introducing the performance.

The stage is lit dramatically, all low red lighting and shadows, and there are – poles?

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Wonsik pronounces, eyes widening as the camera pans down each of the three poles set up on the stage to show Hyoyeon – Jia – and then Hakyeon curled around the bottom of his pole, laying on the stage floor and wearing black tights and a long, soft, white collared shirt that is unbuttoned far too low for general public sanity.

“Pole dancing?” Jaehwan bursts out in disbelief, and then [the beat drops](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wjbY0Tyfr4&list=RD8wjbY0Tyfr4#t=0).

They watch Hakyeon, limbs like smoke, push himself to his knees and run one hand teasingly down his pole, trademark stare piercing and privy to every dirty fantasy they’ve ever had –

“Okay, no, I can’t do this,” Wonsik says, already halfway to his feet. Hongbin yanks him back down.

The thing about Hakyeon dancing – he moves his body exactly where the music wants him to go but he still is always in control, always confident, always on top; and he knows _exactly_ what reaction each luxurious arch of his neck and sensuous roll of his hips will provoke. And this choreography is taking no prisoners –

Thighs spread on either side of the pole, slowly pulling himself up against it and then sliding down torturously slowly till out of the corner of Sanghyuk’s eye he can see Taekwoon slowly lift his hands to his face, pressing them against his cheeks in shock or awe or to hide the blood rushing to them, Sanghyuk can’t tell. _The pole in between Hakyeon’s legs – right up against his crotch – and then Hakyeon sweeps one hand down his inner thigh and out towards his knee and back up again, too close, too close to the prize_ – somebody whimpers, quietly. Without warning Hakyeon lifts himself off the ground, climbing up the pole using just his arms; the sheer unexpected strength and grace in the move leaves them breathless. That kind of strength coupled with the previous teasing only serves to hint at all the things Hakyeon could do to you, if he wanted – if you wanted him to.

The camera pans to Hyoyeon and Jia, giving the five of them time to breathe a little, and the four sandwiched closely together on the couch are starting to regret their proximity when the air in the dorm is already feeling too hot and too close. Taekwoon fidgets, Hongbin and Sanghyuk both pressed up close on either side of him feeling almost like it’s too much – Jaehwan has one hand gripping Hongbin’s thigh, which Hongbin distractedly pushes away. Wonsik has gone very quiet, thighs drawn up close to his stomach.

The song is relentless. It’s not something any of them have heard before, nor can they all understand the lyrics, but the point is moot. The song is selling the same thing Hakyeon’s stare and body are, with every drop of his hips and masterful swirl around the pole; it’s breathtakingly beautiful and unbearably sexual. It’s impressive, it really is, how much pole skill he’s learnt in a few short weeks, but if they’re supposed to be appreciating the finer technicalities of pole dancing it’s totally lost on them the minute Hakyeon does a split in mid-air and spirals, slowly, upside-down, to the ground once more.

“Flexible,” Jaehwan breathes weakly.

“Not new information,” Sanghyuk clears his throat.

“Yeah,” Hongbin replies shortly. “Stuff we already know. No big deal.”

“Those pants are very tight,” Wonsik says in a small voice.

Taekwoon decides not to contribute.

“He’s dancing on the floor now,” Jaehwan announces, totally unnecessarily, because all of them can see Hakyeon arching his back and tensing his thigh muscles, letting gravity do the work of helping his shirt drape over his body just so; curve of his waist and hips and chest on display, silky movements powerful and above all tempting, singing _I know what you want to do to me._ The stage finally goes dark, and the music cuts off, and five tense bodies take deep calming breaths.

*

“You’ve got the kids all worked up,” a soft voice says when Hakyeon quietly enters the dorm, trying to make as little noise as possible because it’s after midnight and he doesn’t know who’s asleep. He toes off his shoes and smiles to himself before leaning against the wall to look at Taekwoon lying on his sofa in the half-light. “As you knew they would be.”

“And you? Are you worked up too?”

Taekwoon turns his head to stare at Hakyeon, and doesn’t break it until the last moment before Hakyeon crosses the living room and straddles him, still in his clothes from the performance but barefaced, heavy eyeliner gone, face soft.

Hakyeon leans down to kiss him hard, feeling Taekwoon’s heartbeat speed up and the firmness between his legs – it’s that easy, that easy to get him going, and Hakyeon revels in it – Taekwoon breaks the kiss with a soft gasp.

“They want you,” Taekwoon whispers into the close space between their faces. “They’re waiting.”

Hakyeon’s blood is still running hot – difficult not to after a dance like that, performing blatant desire and need, and Taekwoon’s words send a thrill right through his core. Taekwoon leads him to the first bedroom – Jaehwan’s with the big bed, and Wonsik sits up straight when the four younger ones piled together see Hakyeon come in.

“Hyung, you were amazing,” he says, giving everything away by the tone of his voice, cheeks reddening. “You were-”

Jaehwan reaches out and pulls Hakyeon down onto the bed without preamble, the others making space to lay Hakyeon down in the middle of all of them.

“It’s been too long, hyung,” Jaehwan murmurs. Hakyeon knows this; rare treats allowed sparingly are so much sweeter.

They help him out of his clothes – and it still sends a shiver through Hongbin, seeing Hakyeon naked; he’s not one to walk around showing off skin like Jaehwan, and he forgets sometimes just how defined Hakyeon’s body is, how smooth the skin, how beautiful the long lines of his dancer’s limbs are. Sanghyuk is trailing reverent fingers lightly down one thigh, eyes glancing up for permission before Hakyeon nods at him – he bends down to put his mouth to the juncture between Hakyeon’s thigh and hip and kisses the soft skin there, Hakyeon pushing a satisfied hand into Sanghyuk’s hair.

“We’ll make you feel good,” Taekwoon tells him, putting one knee on the bed as Wonsik shifts to make room. “Reward for a job well done.”

“You really liked it?” Hakyeon asks, beaming.

“Wonsik had to go jerk off after watching it. Twice,” Hongbin pipes up.

 “I did _not_ ,” Wonsik retorts, blushing. “… just… once.”

“I’m flattered,” Hakyeon grins.

“As if this is a surprise, hyung,” Sanghyuk scoffs. “Please.”

“I choreographed that with you all in mind,” Hakyeon closes his eyes and arches his back a little, getting comfortable as the others rearrange themselves around him, Wonsik reaching over for a pillow. “Wonder what Jia and Hyoyeon sunbaenims would think if they knew.”

“Speaking of that,” Hongbin lowers his mouth to a nipple and sucks it between his lips, Hakyeon jerking slightly at the contact. “I’m pretty sure that choreography was a bit too illegal for a twelve-plus rated show, hyung.”

“Lucky us,” Jaehwan grins, running a hand down Hakyeon’s stomach, enjoying watching the muscles quiver underneath his fingers. Hakyeon is already half-hard, and at the first swallow of Jaehwan’s mouth around his cock Hakyeon’s moan checks all futher conversation. Wonsik gently pushes the pillow underneath Hakyeon’s hips, Hakyeon lifting them helpfully once he realises what Wonsik wants to do, and scoots closer to the edge of the bed. Hongbin and Sanghyuk have both nipples in their mouths, alternating between lazy licks and harder tugs between their teeth – Jaehwan swallowing down his cock, trying his best to accommodate Hakyeon’s size – Taekwoon sweetly kissing and sucking on Hakyeon’s neck on spots he knows Hakyeon is especially sensitive – and when Wonsik finally spreads Hakyeon’s thighs wide enough and puts his mouth to Hakyeon’s entrance the chorus of sensation and worship is complete. It’s almost overwhelming in the sheer crash of pleasure through his body, his boys using their mouths and hands and putting his fulfilment first – though Hakyeon can see out of the corner of his eye Jaehwan’s got one hand down his shorts as he moans softly around Hakyeon’s cock. Hakyeon grins to himself, feeling like he’s floating.

“You were so beautiful,” Taekwoon kisses Hakyeon’s neck one last time and whispers, pressing Hongbin’s head down on Hakyeon’s chest more insistently so he sucks harder, making them both whimper in the process. “You knew exactly what you were doing, didn’t you?”

Hakyeon can’t answer – there’s little else he can register apart from Jaehwan doing his utmost to suck his soul out via his cock and Wonsik eagerly, determinedly driving him mindless with his tongue, kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed and helping Hakyeon keep his thighs spread. Sanghyuk has moved down to sucking marks into Hakyeon’s stomach, little blood-red kisses peppered down his side while Hongbin looks up at Hakyeon and doesn’t even need to ask – Hakyeon pulls him closer by the back of his neck and kisses him, Hongbin’s little gasps and moans falling into his mouth and making Hakyeon need to grip the sheets in his free hand.

Taekwoon leaves the bed – and returns moments later, the dip in the mattress and shuffling around making Hakyeon open his eyes and try to breathe. Taekwoon lets Jaehwan take a break before handing something to Wonsik and taking Jaehwan’s place, licking down Hakyeon’s cock. Wonsik wipes off his face with the back of his hand, sitting back on his heels, and when Hakyeon feels the first slow press of the lubed-up dildo into him his hips buck involuntarily off the bed, surprising Sanghyuk.

“I can do that,” Jaehwan immediately says. “Why use that when you’ve got a real cock right here-”

“This isn’t about you,” Wonsik scolds, trying not to break out into a laugh. “Horny bastard.”

“Me. _I’m_ the horny bastard here. The _only_ one in this room,” Jaehwan deadpans. “Right.”

“God, will you shut up,” Hakyeon almost wheezes against Hongbin’s lips, trying to think straight with the dildo inside him.

Sanghyuk adds his tongue and lips to Hakyeon’s slick cock, reaching the areas Taekwoon can’t, and Jaehwan lazily traces a finger around Hakyeon’s stretched rim, palming his balls and sneakily pushing a foot into Wonsik’s lap to caress Wonsik’s erection. Wonsik jumps and slaps Jaehwan’s calf, pressing the dildo further into Hakyeon in the process – Hakyeon moans raggedly, aching for some movement and half wanting to take Jaehwan up on his offer – it’s the act of sex with someone else that provides true fire for him, and he’ll take a real person fucking him over a toy any day – and Jaehwan is so vocal, so _expressive_ when he’s balls-deep inside someone –

Hakyeon takes a deep breath to try to regain some equilibrium and reaches out blindly for Sanghyuk, cupping his cheek and letting Sanghyuk come away from his cock to suck two of Hakyeon’s fingers into his mouth – that mouth, that gorgeous mouth – Sanghyuk enthusiastically swirling his tongue around them and moaning prettily, eyes closed.

Wonsik begins to thrust the dildo in and out of Hakyeon, having prepared him enough, and Hakyeon goes to pieces. Hongbin takes his turn on Hakyeon’s cock then – and Hakyeon loves how he can recognise the different ways all his boys give head by now – Sanghyuk coming back to nip at Hakyeon’s nipples, rough the way he knows Hakyeon likes him to be. Taekwoon sits back and watches Hakyeon moan and move his hips, both to get the dildo deeper inside him and his cock further into Hongbin’s mouth, and Taekwoon’s stare on him almost feels like it’s too much even if Taekwoon isn’t touching him.

“I want to come on your face,” Hakyeon says, grinning when he sees Taekwoon grimace slightly – the last time this happened it didn’t go very well and Taekwoon had a swollen eye the whole day – but the thought of his come streaked across that face, running into Taekwoon’s mouth –

“Wonsik, harder,” Hakyeon breathes, angling his hips and trying not to let his thighs tremble too much; Hongbin tries to go deeper, Hakyeon’s cock hitting the back of his throat, and Hakyeon’s fingers curl tightly in Sanghyuk’s hair. Wonsik twists the dildo as he pumps it into Hakyeon, a move Hakyeon taught him, and the sheer wall of sensation that hits Hakyeon almost makes him scream.

“Taek, now,” he pants, taking his own cock in hand and feeling Hongbin move away, Taekwoon lapping at the head of Hakyeon’s cock as he works it roughly to the end.

Wonsik doesn’t stop fucking him with the dildo even as he comes loud on Taekwoon’s face, long ropes of come satisfyingly painting delicate eyelashes and kitty lips, until Hakyeon’s whole body is shuddering, imagining someone filling him up in turn with hot come, giving him something to remember when it’s dripping down his thighs later on. He misses the fullness when Wonsik carefully draws it out of him.

The pleasure suffuses his body in waves, his heart thudding in his chest and sparks so bright running through his veins he can’t open his eyes just yet. Sanghyuk lays his head on Hakyeon’s stomach, and Hakyeon can then feel the others come to nestle warm around him with Taekwoon gone for a minute to clean his face before coming back.

“This should happen more often,” Jaehwan murmurs, pressing his insistent hard-on to Hakyeon’s leg and rubbing slightly. Hakyeon wants to laugh – Jaehwan is irrepressible – but he can’t just yet. He’s boneless and mindless, possessing nothing but firing synapses of physical pleasure.

“So who’s going to take care of _us_ , now?” Hongbin asks. “I’m dying worse than when we just watched the performance before.”

“You have two working hands, don’t you?” Taekwoon replies.

“ _I can do that,_ ” Jaehwan repeats meaningfully. “Please, fuck, I’ll do whatever you want, just let me get off.”

“Was it good, hyung?” Wonsik asks Hakyeon, thumb rubbing gentle circles into Hakyeon’s inner thigh. “Did we do a good job?”

“Yeah, hyung, did we?” Sanghyuk smiles winningly, trying to curry favour.

“All of you were fantastic,” Hakyeon sighs. “You’re very good to me.”

“You deserve it,” Jaehwan says, rather sweetly pressing a kiss to the back of one of Hakyeon’s hands. “Now _someone_ suck my dick, for the love of god.”

Hakyeon pushes himself up to his elbows and scoots backwards against the headboard, amused, as he leaves room for the others. He leans back to rest as his boys, now their main worship is through, turn their attention to one another for Hakyeon to watch and enjoy, performing for him just as he performed for them.

*


End file.
